La Complainte du Capitaine Turner 1 et 2
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Le capitaine Turner est quelque part entre les mondes, et réfléchit intensément sur sa situation… surtout sur cette fameuse « main du destin » Songfic avec les Beatles pour I et II. Inspiré de « L’Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack » pour ceux qui connaissent.
1. Complainte de Will

_Disclaimer:__ Personnage(s) à Disney ET la super chanson « All you need is love » des Beatles… aux Beatles ! Un peu d'humour, mais même pas un grain de sable… _

_One-shot de William Turner. _

Le capitaine Will Turner était sur le Hollandais Volant quand il décida de faire le point sur sa vie…

_Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love. _

, chanta doucement Bill le Bottier derrière son fils, qui sursauta avant de se rendre compte que _si _il tombait, il allait nager dans un cortège d'âmes –ce qui le tentait pas vraiment.

- Ca va, Will ?, demanda, légèrement anxieux, Bill.

En effet, cela faisait cinq mois que William était le capitaine du Hollandais.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy._

Le Bottier, sentant que son fils voulait rester seul, marcha le long du large pont du navire, en proie à de nébuleuses pensées.

_Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy. _

Cette chanson trottait dans la tête de Will depuis un moment déjà. Il la fredonna rapidement puis effleura du regard les mers, tentant en vain d'apercevoir leur limite.

Au-delà, Elizabeth le regardait-elle ?

_All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need. _

Ou…

_All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need. _

Non décidément, il fallait absolument qu'il s'enlève tout de suite cette idée de la tête.

Le capitaine Turner observa un moment avec pitié un jeune garçon brun aux grands yeux tristes dans sa barque.

Etait-il son petit garçon ?

William avait déjà abandonné la notion du temps. Normal, quand on est immortel…

_Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy. _

L'image de Jack Sparrow revint, soudaine, en force dans son cerveau. Où était-il lui aussi ?

L'idée qu'il avait tenté d'oublier s'insinua de nouveau en son esprit, mesquine.

Turner se dirigea vers sa cabine au pas de course. Puis se frappa vigoureusement la tête une fois arrivé.

_All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need. _

Non, c'était idiot de se monter la sauce tout seul. La chanson du Capitaine Teague vibra dans le crâne de Will, qui dut s'asseoir tenant sa tête dans les mains.

_All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love. (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need (love is all you need…)._

- Ca va, Will, demanda le père de ce dernier, là véritablement inquiet.

- Hein ?

- Je te signale que t'es tombé dans les pommes.

- …

_Yee-hai!  
Oh yeah!  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah !_

**Chantèrent les marins du Hollandais prévenus par Bill, leur cacophonie joyeuse trahissant leur capacité limitée à chanter convenablement.**

**Leur capitaine sourit cette fois. La mort ne l'avait pas emporté, alors, peut-être que… dix ans…**

****

**_DEUXIEME CHAPITRE APRES_**


	2. Complainte d'Elizabeth

_Disclaimer :__ re les Beatles avec "Help !" ET "Yesterday"… re Disney également. _

_Je préviens que je n'ai pas changé le texte pour que "ça aille", donc mettez à la place de « she », « her », etc. par « he », « his », etc. J'ai joué pour le titre sur le capitaine Turner (Will OU Elizabeth), donc ce chapitre sera l'one-shot d'Elizabeth. _

**_SIX ANS APRES LA COMPLAINTE DE WILL_**

Le capitaine Elizabeth Turner était mélancolique quant à elle, sur la plage de l'île.

Elle s'était adaptée tant bien que mal au village de l'île, même si l'envie de frapper les _vieilles mégères_ qui n'avaient visiblement rien d'autre à faire que de méditer contre elle et son fils William, se faisait encore sentir.

« _Pourquoi Will, on s'acharne sur nous… » _

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

Elle pensait bien sûr à son mari, même si le tissage du coton l'en empêchait pendant la journée.

« _Will, pourquoi les gens nous haïssent quand nous sommes réunis… » _

Elizabeth était aussi terriblement nostalgique de sa vie de pirate, elle la reine, devant rester à terre _pour filer du coton !_

Son orgueil opprimé mourut immédiatement sur ses lèvres quand arriva le petit Will, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fier du haut de ses cinq ans bien sonnés. __

_Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly. _

Sa mère lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux bruns.

« _Pourquoi Will… William te ressemble tellement… » _

L'enfant répondit en embrassant sur la joue cette dernière, malgré tout inconscient des problèmes qui la taraudaient.   
__

_Why she had to go I don't know she woldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. _

Mini-Will s'assit à côté d'Elizabeth et la regarda _droit dans yeux_, avec toute la gravité des jeunes enfants.

Elizabeth passa en revue tous les sujets dont il voudrait peut-être parler. L'école ? Le coton ? Ou… de son père Will ? Elle n'en lui avait jamais parlé…

La reine des pirates comprit quand William lâcha : __

_  
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
__Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

- Les dames… sur le banc… maman, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, mon chéri. Continue…, dit Liz avec des éclairs dans les yeux, furieuse que les mégères aient insulté son fils unique.

- Elle ont dit que j'étais un bâtard… maman ça veut dire quoi ?

- **QUELLES « #+I& !!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Why she had to go I don't know she woldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. _

Elizabeth arriva devant les vieilles femmes, excédée, les mains sur les hanches.

- Pourquoi insultez-vous mon fils ?

- Nous ?, répondit d'une voix croassante l'une des dames, un sourire perfide déformant sa tête fripée encore plus que d'habitude. Nous n'insultons pas… nous disons la vérité !

La jeune femme ne put supporter davantage : la main atterrit avec force la joue de la vieille, qui cracha au passage un filet de bave.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

Quelques heures plus tard, quand les autres villageois réussirent à maîtriser Elizabeth et la vieille Rachel, la première se trouvait dans le confessionnal à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

« _Mais Will en vaut la peine… Oh, Will… quatre ans… »_

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm. 

**FIN **


End file.
